The invention relates to hose reels, and, more particularly, to swivel apparatus used to connect a hose reel to its frame.
A typical hose reel assembly comprises a frame, a reel, and a swivel apparatus for mounting the reel on the frame. The reel includes a rotational axis and a conduit partially extending along the rotational axis, the conduit having one end extending from an end of the reel and another end adapted to be connected to a hose to be wound around the reel. The swivel apparatus must permit connection of a stationary conduit to the reel conduit while permitting rotation of the reel and reel conduit relative to the stationary conduit and frame.
A known swivel apparatus of this type includes a swivel joint connecting the stationary conduit to the reel conduit, and a self-aligning bearing (a generally spherical member mounted to permit limited gyration thereof about its center) through which the reel conduit passes. The swivel joint permits rotation of the reel conduit relative to the stationary conduit, and the self-aligning bearing supports the load of the reel and permits the stationary conduit to align itself with the reel conduit and to adjust for wobbling of the reel conduit.